The invention concerns a supporting framework with connecting joints and braces, which is used for example in the field of exhibition or fair construction and conventional construction.
Braces are known which are connected together in the region of the connecting joints and are fastened with screws at the connecting joints in order to provide the necessary stability. However, it has been shown that even with demountable systems, connection methods of that type are relatively expensive and therefore can only be produced at relatively high costs.
That is why the aim of the invention is to create a supporting framework which does not have this disadvantage.
To solve this problem, a supporting framework is proposed which has connecting joints and braces, characterized in that the connection between a connecting joint (3) and the end region (27) of a brace (5) comprises a plug-in connection (11), in that at least one of the plug-in connection (11) elements (such as brace(5)) which can be plugged into each other has at least one magnet, and that the counterpart acting in combination with this element is ferromagnetic. By using a plug-in connection to make the connection between the connecting joints and the end regions of the braces, a simple and inexpensive connection is possible. At least one of the plug-in connector elements, which can be plugged-in to each other, has as well at least one magnet. The associated counterpart acting in combination with this element is ferromagnetic, at least at a region thereof, so that a reliable connection, protected against inadvertent loosening of the elements plugged into each other, is ensured.
A preferred form of design of the supporting framework is distinguished by the braces being developed in tubular form at least in one end region allocated a joint and this tubular end region providing the receptacle for a magnet and/or a ferromagnetic counterpart. The tubular end region is capable of absorbing very high connection forces, while the weight of the brace remains relatively low due to the tubular form.
Additional designs are disclosed as well.